solanafandomcom-20200214-history
Agorian Blademaster
An Agorian Blademaster'Their name was seen in the Agorian minigame at the Insomniac Museum in ''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time. was a rank in agorian armies and units. They were considered a slightly upgraded and stronger version of the agorian warrior, almost identical to them but with more powerful weapons. Blademasters were differentiated from other agorian types by their methods of attacking, which involved two atomic armblades which were attached to metal mechanisms on the end of their arms. When they weren’t in combat, their hands would instead be attached to the mechanisms. Agorian blademasters notably fought in the arena of the Agorian Battleplex. Blademasters were later replaced by an elite version of themselves.Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Lombax Ratchet, along with so-called "superhero" Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark, fought agorian blademasters inside the Agorian Battleplex in 5360. History Fighting inside the Agorian Battleplex In 5360, agorian blademasters participated in challenges as gladiators inside the Agorian Battleplex. They fought in challenges such as "Welcoming Party", in which they entered during the fifth wave, "Armageddon Outta Here", where they fought alongside machines which fired saw blades, "Bros Before Foes", in which they were briefly fought before a large war grok, "The Art Of Negotiation", in which they fought on platforms, "Name Your Poison", in which they fought amidst toxic gas, "Untouchable", in which opponents had to defeat them without being touched, "The Quick And The Dead", in which they had two minutes to fight, "Agorian Roulette", in which their opponents' weapons kept changing, "The Exterminator", in which they fought around a nest of deadly tetramites, "Battery Bots On The Battlefield", in which opponents had to gather battery bots and place them inside their sockets and "Overkill", in which they were amongst the twenty rounds of agorians, thrashers and pyrospinners along with a single war grok and elite hydra tank. When selfish so-called "superhero" Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark wound up being forced into the first championship inside the battleplex, he likely fought blademasters within the arena. However, lombax Ratchet soon arrived to rescue him, and fought through the bronze cup, killing many blademasters, before duelling a war grok alongside Qwark and beating the creature. Qwark was then considered freed, taking the grok as a pet, whilst Ratchet continued into the silver and gold cups, even facing the deadly raritanium cup in the second championship. To the surprise and dismay of the agorians, Ratchet won every challenge, killing many blademasters. Between 5360 and 5362, Artemis Zogg destroyed the Agorian Battleplex.Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms Physique and distinctions Agorian blademasters were considered an upgraded version of the most basic type of agorian fighter, the warrior, the weakest and most common of their ranks. Their overall appearance was identical to any other type of agorian warrior; they were red-orange-skinned, with large, round yellow eyes and a massive jaw. They either wore battle caps, spiked helms or horned helmets on their foreheads, and had straps commonly attached to armor plates on their chests coming from either shoulder pads or shoulder spikes on either side of their head. Blademasters noticeably also had tattoos on their chests and bellies. Like their fellow agorians, they also had strangely underdeveloped legs, likely somehow due to the fact that in all of recorded history agorians had never notably evolved, though they were still able to balance perfectly like most other two-legged species in the Polaris Galaxy. What made blademasters and warriors distinct from other agorian subtypes was their weapon and method of attack: they had a metal mechanism attached to the end of each of their arms, which during battles would emit a long, sharp blade used by the warriors to kill enemies, in the case of blademasters a stronger atomic blade. Their most common blade attack would be to leap forwards and dig their blades into their opponent or, if they missed, the ground. Their other attacks included spinning around with their blades equipped. When they were not in battle, the mechanisms on their arms would simply display their hands and they would patrol the area in which they were standing. If an opponent threw a Groovitron disco ball at an agorian blademaster, the blademaster would dance by swinging their blades forwards and backwards wildly and stamping their feet. When killed, an agorian blademaster would scream, fly upwards and backwards and disappear into a shockwave of blood. Exposing any type of agorian including blademasters to red mist would cause them to go berserk. Position and rank Agorian blademasters were the fourth weakest and lowest ranking main agorian force, above warriors, soldiers and grenadiers, but below phalanxes, hunters, crushers and riders. Blademasters were considered upgraded versions of warriors, identical to them but with more powerful atomic armblades as weapons. Behind the scenes * Agorian blademasters appeared as the second weakest agorian enemy in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, and the second most common agorian force to be encountered before being replaced by elite agorian blademasters. * All of the agorians in the game were voiced by Frederick Tatasciore, Steven Jay Blum and David Andriole, as Fred Tatasciore, Steve Blum and David Andriole, listed in the game's credits as '''Agorian #1, Agorian #2 and Agorian #3 respectively. Tatasciore also portrayed Libra and Snowball in the same title, and Blum also voiced the Agorian Announcer and the Movie Trailer Voice in the game. * In concept art for ''A Crack in Time'', the term "Agronian Warrior" was used to refer to all agorian subtypes.Ratchet and Clank - The 10th Anniversary Celebration Panel (PAX 2012) ** It’s unknown whether the name "Agronian" was simply a mistake or the original name for the agorians in the game. Alternate events There were multiple additional events which may have occurred had the player made a mistake or used a cheat during the game. The version of the timeline treated as canon is depicted above. * Ratchet may have been killed before encountering any agorian blademasters. * Ratchet may have skipped past any agorian blademasters. Locations * Korthos Sector ** Agorian Battleplex *** "Welcoming Party" *** "Armageddon Outta Here" *** "Bros Before Foes" *** "The Art Of Negotiation" *** "Name Your Poison" *** "Untouchable" *** "The Quick And The Dead" *** "Agorian Roulette" *** "The Exterminator" *** "Battery Bots On The Battlefield" *** "Overkill" Appearances * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Notes and references Category:Agorian ranks Category:Agorians Category:Common enemies Category:Melee enemies Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors